


Entrapta just wants good things for Scorpia. And really, who wouldn't?

by im_ashamed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Pining, Pining everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: Entrapta is so happy her best friend finally seems to be making progress with her long-time crush. So happy. Unbelievably ecstatic! Not one single murky feeling to see here, no sir!Everyone has all their powers, body mods, ect. but they're in high school au. Urban Fantasy?





	Entrapta just wants good things for Scorpia. And really, who wouldn't?

Hey, do you know what happened to Scorpia today? Entrapta does.

Scorpia was talking to Catra-beautiful Catra, cool Catra, Catra of the wicked jackets and adorable laugh, _that_ Catra-by her lockers. As we all know, Catra is taking a break from sports this year, but there’s nothing wrong with asking if she’d bring something to the bake sale, right? Who doesn’t love a fundraiser?

So Scorpia and Catra were chatting, and Scopria said, “You can bring whatever you want. They’ll let you poach a salmon on the pavement if it sells!”  
And then Catra laughed and said, “That’s soooo funny!” and then she laughed some more.

Did you know she has adorable little fangs? Entrapta does.

Then she said, “I’d love to help.” and then she KISSED Scorpia’s CHEEK and added, “Sweetheart.” and it was amazing.

It was so amazing, Scorpia’s been talking about it for seven hours straight.

Did you know Scorpia has a crush on Catra? Entrapta sure fucking does.

Not, usually, that Entrapta minds knowing so much about Catra, from her astrological sign to what she ate for lunch today. Scopria has a passion for Catra, and Entrapta knows how hard it can be to shut up about your passions. Listening is part of being a good friend. After all, Scorpia sits through Entrapta’s endless monologues about robotics, and she even doodles cute pictures to show off at the end. Entrapta still has a little robot bunny Scorpia drew last year hanging by her monitor.

Still, it would have been nice if Catra hadn’t put this particular display on right before a sleepover. Entrapta is willing to listen like a good friend, but her only break since school let out was when Scorpia went to take a shower.

Now, hair still damp, Scorpia flops onto Entrapta’s bed. She’s wearing boxers and one of her dad’s t-shirts from before she was born. ‘Scorproud’ is stamped across the chest in fading colors.

“When do you want to go to sleep tonight?” Scorpia asks, picking up her phone to set an alarm. Scorpia goes to bed at ten-thirty, period, but she’ll wake up to tell Entrapta when to peel herself away from her computer and get some rest.

To be honest, Scorpia doesn’t really fall asleep at ten-thirty on nights like these. Entrapta’s bed is next to her desk, so all Scorpia has to do is turn her head and she and Entrapta are face to face. She’ll doze, but she’ll talk as well. Her words become less coherent as she gets drowsier, and sometimes she rolls toward Entrapta, half opens her eyes, and says, “No one sings Danny boy at _me_” or “The eggs aren’t ready yet” both of which Entrapta remembers because she repeated them verbatim to Scorpia at breakfast the next morning.

Also, sometimes she drools a little. It’s so cute Entrapta can’t even tell her about it. She might stop.

“Entrapta?”

“Oh, right. Uh…mid-night.”

“Turning in early, huh?” Scorpia chuckles fondly and puts her phone on the part of Entrapta’s enormous desk that serves as a bedside table. She lays back down and Entrapta claps her hands. The overhead goes out, leaving them with only the blue-white glow of Entrapta’s screen.

“That’s not good for your eyes, you know,” Scorpia says like always.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

Scorpia sighs happily, and Entrapta can’t help but look at her. Scorpia is never a very guarded person, but in moments like this, fresh from the shower, sprawled across Entrapta’s bed in her ancient pajamas, Scopria loses whatever hard edges she has. Even her body, which she usually tucks into high waisted jeans and sports bras that could stabilize spaceships, is free to be its proper squishy self.

There is a moment of quiet, broken only by the clatter of Entrapta’s keyboard. She pauses for a moment to think, and a small section of her hair begins braiding and unbraiding itself as she considers how to get ColdFusion to do the exact glitter effect she wants.

“I still can’t believe it,” Scopria says, so softly Entrapta isn’t sure she’s meant to hear.

“Can’t believe what?” Entrapta says, deciding to do the old fall back and scroll up to check the rest of the code.

“I guess I never really thought Catra would go for a girl like me,” Scorpia looks at her claws and rubs them together self consciously. “I’m not exactly a babe magnet.”

Entrapta’s fingers freeze. The braid in her hair tangles. She stares at Scorpia, not sure what she’s looking for.

“That doesn’t matter,” She says automatically, not sure what words she needs to make Scorpia actually hear her. She glances from Scorpia to her monitor, hoping for inspiration.

“Look at Rosy!” Entrapta plucks the little robot off the top shelf of her desk and waves it over Scorpia’s face with a tendril of hair. “All she can do is throw balls, right?”

Scorpia giggles and bats at Entrapta’s hair. “Right,” She says.

“But that’s what she’s supposed to do. You only wanted to attract Catra, and you did! Who needs to be a babe magnet when you can accomplish what you set out to do?”

“You’re right,” Scorpia says as she gently winds the lock of hair around her claw. She nuzzles the soft strands, but Entrapta can still see the furrow of doubt in her brow. Entrapta leaves her hair in Scorpia’s hold and uses a different section to put Rosy back in place.

Scorpia sighs. “Y’know, sometimes I wish I could be more like you, Entrapta. You don’t care what anybody thinks.”

Scorpia soon falls asleep, still clutching Entrapta’s hair. Maybe that’s why Entrapta is so aware of her tonight, looking at Scorpia more often than her screen.

It’s true. Other people’s opinions generally don’t matter to Entrapta. It really doesn’t bother her if someone doesn’t like the way she looks.

But tonight it bothers her that someone can look at Scorpia-the vast softness of her body, the soothing rumble of her voice, the delicacy and care she uses for every single thing she grips between her pincers-and see anything less than a beautiful woman they would be damn lucky to date.

It bothers her that when Catra kissed Scorpia, Entrapta has a funny feeling she wasn’t seeing any of that, but rather Adora’s shocked face out of the corner of her eye.

Even the way Entrapta feels right now is unsettling, this strange ache on behalf of her friend. Entrapta turns Scorpia’s alarm off and lies down on the floor, wrapping herself in her own hair. The act comforts her, and though her mothers worry it will damage her hair, some nights she needs the security that holding herself brings.

She can feel the lock that she’s missing, the gentle tug and sway of it as Scorpia shifts in her sleep. Entrapta could easily pull it back and add it to her little cocoon, but she doesn’t. Somehow, it doesn’t bother her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from those 'what your favorite ship says about you' videos.


End file.
